Truth and Consequences
by JLo10131121
Summary: Post 3x22. Massive spoilers for the finale. OUTLAWQUEEN! Regina can't deal after Marian comes back from the dead miraculously and decides the best way to handle the situation is to enact a curse. On herself. One to forget everything about Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So probably like everyone else, I've lost my ever-lovin'-mind over this finale and this will be the start of a long fic that WILL FUCKING END IN OUTLAWQUEEN! What you won't find here: SQ or Marian/Robin, so if either are your ships, get the hell out. This was written quick and dirty and stream of consciousness so any mistakes are mine and the title may change. I just needed something for now. I'm so pissed and sad and aching over that finale I had to write SOMETHING. So here's the start of the fix to fix the atrocity of those last two minutes. Oh, yeah, and Elsa DOES NOT come through the portal, because I don't want to deal with that. PLEASE R&R. And without further ado:

* * *

Regina couldn't look at them. She couldn't stand looking at Emma. Or the Charmings. And she certainly couldn't watch Robin reunite with his wife. She wanted to kill Emma for bringing back this woman, Robin Hood's dead wife. She was just like her mother, completely oblivious to the consequences and harm she caused wherever she went. She could feel the tears welling up and she'd be damned to hell if she let anyone, much less one of _them, _see her cry. Without a glance in his direction, she swiftly exited the diner and began to walk home. Her car was right around the corner, but she wasn't sure if she could handle driving right now. Walking seemed the better choice.

The look on his face when he'd seen _her, _Marian, his wife…it had been a mix of surprise and elation and her fucking mind kept replaying their reunion in her head. Watching them hug and he kiss herand Roland, that sweet little boy she'd almost begun to think of as her own, call her _Mama _and rush into her arms….

Crossing her arms tightly around her middle, as if that would muffle the piercing heat in her chest, she continued stalking toward home. Her heart felt like it'd been ripped out of her chest, but it wasn't. It was still there, thudding and beating and she could feel the ache, the intense pain radiating out from that space. After all this time, she'd finally begun to heal, to let go of Daniel and his loss and try to start anew with Robin, a man that damn moth had said would be her soulmate….

And now, here she was. Alone. As always.

Always destined to be alone.

_Villains don't get happy endings._ The memory was painful.

It looked like her statement from last year was coming true. As happy as she was that Henry was staying in town, she couldn't allow herself to really feel that. It was overshadowed by a dark cloud that had ripped away what she'd fought so hard for. She'd been so close to happiness and she'd begun to feel a measure of something she'd not felt since before Daniel died: peace.

So elusive and yet just there, ready for her to grab it. For the longest, it had eluded her and then she'd had it within reach…and she had made that leap of faith, hope and trust and reached for it. And he'd caught her. He'd been there and they'd started this and now it was in ruins.

Finally, Regina reached her home and magicked her way into the house, not sure if her hands would be steady enough to manually unlock a door. She pressed her body against it, closing it resolutely and shut her eyes, finally allowing the tears to rush to the surface and break free. Everything in her collapsed in pain and Regina melted into the floor, uncaring that her Versace dress was getting dusty or that her coat was going to get wrinkled. Everything she'd worked for, everything she'd…

Regina had opened her _heart_.

For the first time in decades. She'd opened her heart for the first time in decades and had it squashed. Like a bug. Like she wasn't worth it. The pain radiated outward and it felt like everything was on fire. Her lungs. Her heart. Her chest. Head. Everything hurt.

Pulling herself up, she stumbled up the steps and into the living room. Blinked and took in the empty wine glasses on the floor, a cold hearth all that greeted her. A stark reminder of everything that she'd lost. Rage bubbled up and she stalked over to the table, swiping off the glasses into the fire and shattering them. The wine bottle she threw across the room and red wine streaked across the wall like blood.

A beautiful reflection of her mood.

She neither wanted, nor needed, any reminders of him in her home. She couldn't take it. With that in mind, Regina swept through the house, searching for anything that reminded her of Robin, and surprisingly she found quite a lot. One of his arrows. A pair of socks he'd left overnight. An extra pair of boots. Last night's dinner she threw out immediately. When all of that was either trashed or burned with her magic, Regina climbed the stairs and into her bedroom, stripping off her clothes and changing into a nightgown, black and as dark as her mood. Casting a spell under her breath, she enchanted her home, just in case anyone decided to come looking for her. She was in no way in the mood for any visitors.

She tumbled into her bed and was instantly assailed by his scent, sandalwood, musk, and forest and a fresh bout tears rushed past her defenses. It was on the pillow his head had laid, the sheets smelled of him, of them, and Regina's mind conjured heartbreakingly beautiful images of the two of them in bed, making love. A sobbing wail keened from her throat at the loss and her heart ached painfully. She couldn't handle this, it, everything. She reached in and forcefully removed her heart, floating it to a small box on her dresser, and immediately the pain diminished.

For a moment.

And then it came roaring back, only slightly dulled. If not for the fact that she couldn't live without her heart, she'd crush it, it hurt that bad. She moved to wave her hand and rid her sheets of his scent, the lingering phantom heat of his body next to hers, when she thought of a better idea. A forgetting spell. Yes, a spell to forget the last several weeks with him. He'd be just a vague memory. A man who'd helped them defeat a wicked witch. Not a man who had forced her to open her heart, to open _herself _to him, only to crush her spirit with the resurrection of a long dead wife. Yes, she thought sleepily, a forgetting spell would be the cure for all of her troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmmm," Robin rumbled, tightening his hold around Regina, slowly waking up to the birds chirping in the window, a bit of sunlight streaming in. He lay curled behind her, his nose burrowed in her hair and neck and he inhaled the light scent of Regina and her perfume, a combination of vanilla and amber, so her, so incredibly sexy. "What say you that we sleep in this morning, let Roland and Henry make their own breakfast?" he murmured into her ear, his lips deliciously nibbling, a hand under the covers to caress her torso and made quick work of her slip, sliding it up over her thighs and stomach. He reached bare skin and his hot hand settled there for a moment before gently stroking her awake.

Regina awoke slowly, to first the rumble in her ear, that whisky voice, so smooth and easy, his lips and teeth scoring and nibbling, then to the feel of his callous hand circling over her abdomen first through her slip and then under it as she felt him pull it out of his way. As much as he appreciated her nightgowns and lingerie, Robin could be very impatient when he wanted her. And she thought, shivering, this morning, he _wanted_ her. She could feel him prodding her back, long and hungry. "I haven't slept-in in ages," she murmured sleepily. "This will be a treat."

He leaned over her and kissed her, their mouths meeting and not for the first time, Regina's breath caught at the shock she felt now that her heart was back in its rightful place. It had only been fitting that he put it back, considering he owned it. "I…love you," she whispered achingly, the words sticking in her throat, bursting from her heart, but she wanted to say them anyway. He needed to know what he meant to her, a second chance at happiness, at love.

"Regina…after my wife died, for the longest time, I thought I'd never be happy. Roland was the only thing that got me through the day. And then I got entrapped by this curse and met this most amazing woman," he said with a smile, his eyes flitting over her face, taking in the curves, the softness of her eyes, the vulnerability there. A hand came over her face and he braced himself against the pillow next to her head, propping himself up and over her. A thumb began to softly stroke her brow and Regina resisted closing her eyes at the gentle touch. "She was brash and infuriating and nothing I'd ever have expected for myself, but I found myself falling….falling for her. So guarded and closed off."

"I had to be," Regina protested and he cut her off with a kiss.

"I know, love, which is why I worked so hard to get under your skin," he said with a nip to her lower lip. "And slowly I began to get to know you and the Regina beneath the hard outer shell is this incredibly beautiful, vulnerable….sexy woman," he teased and kissed her deeply for one breathless second. "That worked her way into my heart. Into my son's heart. I do love you, Regina, more than words could express."

Regina's heart leapt in her chest and began to hammer. Because here was everything she had ever wanted in one man. Gentle and sweet. Funny and infuriating, keeping her on her toes. Tender and loving with a little boy who had captured her heart. Who would have thought a woman like her could deserve such a man? She pulled herself up to kiss him, overcome by emotion, her heart so full it felt it would burst. They kissed and her tongue tangled with his languidly, no rush. Not now. She sighed into his mouth and felt his hands against her skin, urging her gown over her head. Closing her eyes, she teasingly inched it up and over her head, the black satin obscuring her vision, and dropped it haphazardly on the floor.

"Robin," she whispered, eyes still closed, her heart full to bursting with love and reached for him. Reached and found empty air.

Regina opened her eyes.

To nothing. Confused, she blinked and looked around the room. Where was Robin? He was right—

And then it sunk in. And memories of last night came rushing in and she remembered. He was with Marian. Wherever he was, she was with him. Because she was his wife. And because he had chosen her, because who wouldn't choose the love of their life?

Pain crashed over her again so swiftly, so jarringly, that for a moment, Regina forgot and reached for her heart to rip it out. But it wasn't in her chest. Her eyes alighted on the box glowing faintly on her dresser. Tears sprung to her eyes and a sob wrenched its way up and out. How could it be out of her chest and she still felt this intense, sharp ache inside? How much worse could it be if she kept her heart? She couldn't take this kind of pain. She'd not felt it so deeply since Daniel's death and she couldn't handle a repeat of that. Not if she wanted to try to be good for Henry. For her son, the only true love of her life. He'd never leave her.

Regina leaned over the bed and snatched her gown off the floor, padded to the hamper and tossed it in. A shower was what she needed. A shower. To get dressed. Go into the forest (away from Robin and his men) and find the ingredients for her potion. And then she'd drink it. And everything would go back to normal. If this was love, she thought darkly as she finished stripping and started the shower on hot, she wanted no part of it. Not ever. Again.

* * *

"Hey, mom, what happened to mom last night? I saw her for a bit and then she took off," Henry asked and then yawned, slipping into the booth at Granny's for breakfast. Red brought over glasses of orange juice for both of them and left to place their orders, which had never changed in the three years they'd been in Storybrooke. Emma and Henry had decided to eat there instead of going back to Emma's parents' home so they could have some alone time with her little brother. Which, Emma thought, it will be interesting to explain why there's a 30-year gap between my birth and Neal's.

Emma took a deep breath and let it out, guilt hitting her ferociously. She couldn't catch a break. "I brought back someone from the past into our future that I shouldn't have." She took a deep breath, glancing at the suspicious look on his face. "Maid Marian."

Unfortunately for Emma, Henry had just taken a sip of juice and sprayed it all over her in surprise, his eyes wide with shock. "You did WHAT?!"

"How was I to know?" Emma defended herself, a load of guilt heaped on her shoulders. "She was going to die. Regina was going to kill her. I couldn't let an innocent person die."

"Mom, rule one of time travel, or did you not pay attention when we watched Back to the Future, NEVER change anything! I guess you didn't think to ask her name did you?" he accused, upset and sad for his mom.

"I saw that movie a million times as a kid, so don't talk to me about it. I didn't think it would make a difference. Obviously I was wrong," she said, remorse written in her face.

"Mom, do you understand what this means? Regina was dating Robin Hood. She _loves_ him. You just took away her happy ending," Henry blamed and scooted out of the booth.

"Where are you going, kid?" Emma asked, alarmed her son was walking away.

"I'm going to check on my mom, since no one else has thought to," he bit back and stalked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Bear in mind with this chapter and may more to come, that all good things must come to those who wait. Also that before we get to the endgame of this story, we're going to run into many roadblocks, and the majority of those have one name and that starts with M. So, take a deep breath and power through.

* * *

A sliver of light streamed in between the flaps of the tent and Robin groggily awoke. He was startled by the warm weight across his chest, much bigger than Roland and for a moment, he smiled, thinking of Regina. She must've come back to the forest last night with him.

One look down toward the dark head and Robin instantly realized it wasn't Regina. It was Marian. His wife. Who was alive when she should be dead.

An ache, painful and happy all at once, began in his chest and he enveloped her in his arms, leaning down to breathe in the scent of her hair, unable to believe she was here. Listened to her breathe, the soft snore, the tickle of her hair. Right here. In Storybrooke. She'd been gone for two years, dead to him and Roland and yet here she was. It was a miracle.

Last night had been a miracle.

And yet…he remembered looking up from the embrace with his wife and son and seeing the pain and betrayal on Regina's face. The open and vulnerable part of her laid bare for all to see. All because Ms. Swan had pulled Marian from the past without any thought to repercussions.

And as a result, she'd turned everything upside down. He'd been with Regina, happily so, and now, although he was exceptionally happy about Marian being back, he felt torn. A large part of him was ecstatic that Marian was there. He'd loved her with everything in him. She was the mother of his child. They'd had several blissful years of happiness together, only marred by her undiagnosed illness and then one wrong move, and she'd been taken by the queen, supposedly for treason. And he'd never seen her again, but not for lack of trying. He'd raided Regina's castle all those years ago looking for his wife, but he'd never found her. And when she'd not found him, he'd lost hope and told his son that his mother was dead.

There was another part of him that fiercely wanted what he'd built with Regina over these last few weeks. With her wit, her sass, and her vulnerable heart, Regina Mills had intrigued him to the extreme. So much so he'd had to pursue her.

_You want to have a drink…now?_

_You still owe me that drink._

His heart ached at the pain he'd unknowingly caused her. If he hadn't pursued her relentlessly, Regina would never have opened herself up to him. He'd pursued her because she made something inside of him come alive in a way he'd not felt in years. She'd intrigued him.

_I just thought I'd never have this._

His breath caught and a wave of pain washed over him at the memory of the vulnerability conveyed in her tone, the softness in her eyes, filled with hope for a future now ripped from them.

He'd known her in the Enchanted Forest from afar, as the Evil Queen before the curse, bent on revenge and destruction and inflicting as much pain as humanly possible. At that time, he (and everyone else) had not known the reasons behind her transformation from a benevolent queen into the atrocity that had begun to wreak havoc on the kingdom's inhabitants. But none of those traits had he seen in Regina Mills. She'd been guarded from the moment he met her, both in this world and in the Enchanted Forest a year ago, unwilling to allow anyone in.

A year ago, she'd been grieving for her son and he'd empathized with that grief and anger because he'd been through it just two years prior, having lost his Marian. Or rather, having thought he lost Marian. He smiled at how much they had bumped heads, biting back at each other. Regina was very good with the insults, knew how to cut to the quick, but he'd learned she did so as a defense mechanism.

Their relationship in the Enchanted Forest had been tense and antagonistic and once he'd gotten his memories back this year, he'd realized immediately why. They'd been attracted to each other. Intensely. He could still remember the feel of her eyes on him, speculative and hot, toward those later weeks before the curse. She'd not acted on it, not in any way, but he remembered the pull he had felt, the instinct to scale the tower and reach the woman inside.

He'd succeeded this year. Not having his memories of the previous year. Not having knowledge of anything that came before and he'd _still _pursued her. That was what haunted him.

He reached up to run his fingers through his hair and his tattoo, the tattoo that was such a part of him he didn't even see it anymore, caught his attention. _This _also haunted him. The idea that they were destined, that if she'd just opened that tavern door, he wouldn't be here. He'd be with her and they'd be happy. His throat ached and he fought the prick and sting of irrational tears. But she hadn't. And as a result, he'd met Marian, whom he did love with everything in him.

The problem was that he also loved Regina. With everything in him.

Last night….last night had been jarring to say the least, finding his dead wife alive and well had floored him. He'd been intensely happy and at the same time, incredibly sad. During their reunion, he'd vaguely heard what was going on around him, so consumed by this turn of fate. It hadn't really registered with him then, but once she left, it had.

_You did this. _

_You're just like your mother, never thinking of the consequences. _

He'd looked up for a brief moment and watched the conversation, his mind not really catching up to the scene in front of him, but he remembered now the look of intense pain and loathing on Regina's face. The shock and surprise. His chest ached when he took a breath. He remembered how she'd not even looked at him as she left, head held high and proud, so very much his Regina.

But she wasn't. Not anymore.

After a few minutes, he'd moved to go after her, to explain, to talk, to do something, anything to try to make right what couldn't be made right.

Hook had grabbed his arm firmly and told him, "No, mate. Let her go," with a shake of his head, his eyes sad and grim.

He'd wanted to shake him off and go after her, to do _what _he didn't know, but he couldn't. He was a man of action. He couldn't just stand by—

"She won't want to see you right now, Hood. Think of how you'd have felt if it was Daniel instead."

That had set him rocking back on his heels and he'd been rooted in place. Hook was right. There was no way he could make this right. Make it ok. Because there was nothing to say. His wife was here, Regina was there, and ultimately, he'd made his choice when he'd taken Marian into his arms.

But that didn't prevent the niggling feeling inside that he'd made a terrible mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **So this will be the last update for a week. Work's keeping me away and out of town. :( I know, but at least you got like two updates in the last week. Spoiled! :) Please, as always read and review. Let me know what you think. For those of you who have written something, thanks for telling me how it's going and that you're enjoying the ride. :) -Jen

* * *

A small whimper woke Mary Margaret out of a dead sleep, and she moved out of the comfort of their bed to attend to little Neal, who was hungry, she thought, by the feel of her breasts. She picked him up, shushing his cries, and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Releasing the clasp to her nightgown, she pulled Neal to her and watched as he rooted to her nipple for his early morning breakfast. Sleepily, she peered across the room to the clock and squinted.

5:23am

Neal had woken her about five times last night to nurse and she'd never had to deal with that. Emma had been taken too quickly and the reality of breastfeeding definitely was not something that was properly conveyed in those silly baby books. Smothering a yawn, she tried to stay awake to watch Neal as he nursed. Newborn, and yet he'd gotten the hang of things pretty quick. Looking down she smiled at his little face, barely visible by the light of the moon. God, she was blessed. Mary Margaret had her husband, her daughter back and to stay, her amazingly smart grandson, and now this precious addition to their family. She didn't think she could be happier.

Abruptly her mind flashed to the sight of Regina struggling to hold back tears as Robin Hood was reunited with his wife, Marian. At first, she'd been confused. How could she be back? Regina had told her Robin had said she died. And then the pieces fell into place. Emma brought back someone from the past and, as Henry would say, ruined Regina's happy ending. Just when the two of them had reached some sort of accord and seemed to be developing a cautious friendship. Her heart ached for her stepmother, knowing her past, knowing that history had indeed repeated itself. Regina's words came back to her and she stifled a wince.

_"You're just like your mother. Never thinking of the consequences." _

Emma could not have left her there, and even if she had known who she was, Mary Margaret didn't think she'd have been able to, had it been her to have been the one to go back in time. Of course, _she'd _never have interrupted her own first meeting. But something niggled at Mary Margaret. If Regina had been the one to kill or order Marian to be killed, how in the world had Robin Hood ever struck up a flirtation with, much less _dated,_ Regina?

"Hey, how's he doing?" David asked from the bed, sleep still thick in his voice.

"Fine, he's almost finished," she said and looked down to find her son sleep nursing. She smiled and gently detached him, closing up her gown and settling him in his bassinet by the bed. She crawled back into bed and nuzzled up to David, who automatically curled his arms around her. So safe and secure. Loved.

"How do you think Regina's doing?" she asked, thinking of her stepmother and the safety and security she'd lost by Marian's return. She was wide awake now, sick to her stomach at what Regina had lost. What one careless mistake had taken from her.

"Hmm?" David mumbled and his voice strengthened as her question registered and the fog cleared from his brain. "I honestly don't know. She left so quickly last night."

"I wanted to go after her," Mary Margaret murmured.

"She wouldn't have wanted it. She wouldn't have wanted any of us there. It's the worst set of circumstances possible. Any way you look at it, someone gets hurt: Regina, Robin and Roland, Marian."

"I think it's pretty clear he chose his wife," Snow said mournfully, her heart aching. She felt so guilty for having encouraged Regina to follow her heart. If she hadn't…

"I wouldn't be so sure," David stated. "I saw his eyes. Don't get me wrong, he does love his wife, but what I saw there was not only love and surprise and joy for her return. I also saw shock and dismay. I think he was really starting to care for Regina, which seems pretty fast. Didn't they just start dating?"

"Yes, but there's something more to that story. I look at them and I see…" Snow's voice trailed off, not sure of her intuition for the first time in her life.

"What?" he asked, burrowing his face in her neck.

"I see us, David. I see the magic and connection that we had. I think he was her true love," Mary Margaret confessed.

His brow furrowed, eyes still closed, he asked, "But I thought she loved Daniel? Wasn't he her true love?"

"It is possible to have more than one, you know," she said, indignant.

He chuckled quietly, "I'll remember that the next time we're fighting. Wouldn't want you to run off and find another Prince Charming."

"Oh, no, my dear. You're more than enough for me," she reassured and turned her head to kiss him tenderly. "But I think he might have been. The way they were together, when we did see them…she was always secretive about it, but you could see it in her eyes. She fell for him. Hard."

"Maybe he's her true love, but she may not be his," David said gently.

That did not sit well at all with her. It soured her stomach and made her throat ache. "Well, come what may, but I believe things will work out the way they're intended to. Regina will have her happy ending. I have to believe in that. She's come too long and too far and made too much progress to slide back into the darkness. I want her to be happy, Charming, the way we are. The way Emma and Killian are."

"What? Did I miss something last night?" David's head came up and he looked at her with clear and suspicious eyes.

Snow laughed. "How could you miss the looks those two were tossing back and forth? It was like us right after our wedding!"

"Well, I guess he's ok," he said thoughtfully. "After all, a man who would travel across realms and through time for our daughter should have my blessing. And…apparently I gave it, though I didn't know it at the time," he mused, thinking of the conversation a million years ago by a campfire with 'Prince Charles.'

"See, there you go. Our daughter can take care of herself. I'm more worried about Regina. She's been hurt so many times. I honestly thought this was it: that this would be her happy ending." Snow shook her head. "No, I can't think like that. Things _will _work out the way they're meant to and she will have her happily ever after. She deserves some happiness after everything she's been through."

Henry hesitated before using his key. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she didn't want to see anyone? He knew his mother, knew she tended to lash out when she was hurt and angry…at least, that was how she had behaved in the past. But she was different, he reminded himself. She'd changed, used light magic, more powerful than dark magic. And more importantly, she loved him. She'd never hurt him.

Confidence beat back insecurity and Henry let himself into the house. "Mom," he called out in the darkened space as he walked up the short steps into the hall area. He glanced toward the dining room ahead and didn't hear her footsteps. Turning, he headed into her home office, saw the broken glass near the cold hearth and his heart stopped for a moment as he took in the dark red streaks against the wall. He rushed over, heart pounding, fearing the worst, but got a whiff of wine, and his heart slowed and his body weakened in relief. Thank you God, he thought and headed back out.

Henry double-checked the kitchen and when he didn't find Regina, looked into the formal dining and living rooms before heading up the stairs. He could hear sounds coming from Regina's room and so he walked down and let himself in. The bathroom door was closed and the sound of water trickled and pinged, feel the humidity in the air. He decided to back out and let his mom finish and get dressed and then he'd go in and talk to her.

Veering off into his room, Henry took in everything. It was familiar, it was home, but a year had passed. Fingering a toy on the nightstand, he shook his head. He didn't like dinosaurs anymore. There was so much he'd missed, that they'd missed, in the missing year. Sitting down on his old bed, everything was familiar, but different, alien. Yes, he'd been happy with Emma, with his memories of that time, but now that he remembered the truth, everything felt different. _He _felt different. Henry was now like the rest of Storybrooke, having memories of two lives. And he couldn't help feeling a little cheated of spending time with his mom. Both of them. If it'd been up to him last year, they'd never have left. No one would have gone back to the Enchanted Forest.

He heard the faint sound of the shower stopping and Regina padding into her bedroom. He waited another twenty minutes before approaching her door and knocking gently. "Mom, it's me."

He waited a few more minutes, but she didn't let him in. She didn't open the door with a big smile, welcoming him in like she used to. "Mom? Are you ok?" his heart hammered in his chest. Would she turn him away? A shadow approached and he silently hoped she would let him in, let him comfort her. That's all he wanted to do: take care of her the way she'd taken care of him all of his life.

The door finally opened and there stood his mother in one of her pencil skirts, candy apple red satin long sleeve blouses, and stockings already donned. Her hair wasn't done and she didn't have her heels on. And that, more than anything he could glean in her expression or eyes, made him realize just how vulnerable she really was. Irrationally, tears pricked at his eyes and he scrubbed at them furiously. He could see her eyes soften slightly and Regina ushered him into her sanctuary to sit beside her on the freshly made bed.

"Why are you crying?" Regina asked, brushing his tears away.

"Why aren't you?" Henry countered. "I'm sorry, Mom. I came to be here with you and I don't…I don't…" Sobs broke from Henry's body and contrary as it was, considering he was here for _her, she_ was the one who embraced him.

"Oh, Henry. I can't cry anymore. I'm done with crying. It never does anything. It's a completely useless action that just messes up my makeup," she said gently, and he could see in her eyes that she was serious.

"I'm sorry, Mom. For everything. If Emma hadn't gone back in time, if she hadn't brought Marian back, you'd be happy with Robin Hood. She ruined your happy ending," Henry said miserably. "And now you're back to hating each other."

"No," Regina said firmly. "That's not entirely true. Yes, Ms. Swan made a mistake. Yes she changed the past and therefore, it is now affecting my future. But I make my own happy ending. That's one thing I've learned over the years. I'm done depending on someone else for my happy ending, Henry. I'll make it myself. And I already have it, in any case. Because I have _you, _my sweet boy. _You're _my happy ending. You're all I need," Regina said, determination coating her voice and each word.

Henry was afraid she was trying to convince herself. "But what about Robin Hood?"

The façade, the mask in her eyes cracked just a little bit and he was privy to a world of anger and sadness and loss in their darkness, but just as soon as he saw it, the crack was repaired and her mask was back in place. "Besides, no matter what Emma did, she's given me the greatest gift of my life. You. So, you see, I really can't be too angry at her." She smiled and Henry's thought that it appeared a little brittle and forced disappeared when she enveloped him in her arms, stroking his head. "I love you Henry. You're all I need in this world. _You're_ my true love."

Henry clutched his mother to him and a few more tears were shed. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to, Mom. Emma already knows. Well, if she doesn't, she will when I text her. If you can't be angry at her, then I can. I mean, the past is the past. Why does it keep haunting us? Why can't we all be happy? Grandma and Grandpa are happy, Belle and Mr. Gold, Mom and Killian look like they've sorted things out…I really wanted you to be happy with Robin. He made you happy. I could see it. I was getting used to that side of you," he gushed.

Regina tightened the control on her feelings to a stranglehold. She had to conceal it, push it down, not let it show. Inside, however, she was raging. Fury and hurt and anger and rage and helplessness. And there was nothing that she hated more than being and feeling helpless and out of control. That kind of emotion had let to a destructive rage that had shattered an entire realm and led only to more heartache and pain. She would _not _go down that path again. It only would only lead to a dead end.

She had to pretend just a little bit longer that this pain inside wasn't eating her alive and then she wouldn't need to. Not ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately for you, fortunately for me, this will be the last update for two weeks. This weekend (5/31-6/1) I will be at Spooky Empire's May-Hem Con where Sean, Sean's wife Tanya, Lana, Rebecca Mader (WW), Jason (Little John), and Lee (Grumpy) will be in attendance. So of course no updates. lol Just a note regarding the timeline for this chapter, it takes place the night after Granny's diner when She Who Will Not Be Named interrupted the Greatest Love Story of All Time.

* * *

Tinkerbell watched from a distance away as Robin Hood helped his wife to a bowl of something for breakfast. He smiled at her and sat down beside her, keeping warm in the morning chill. How could she have been wrong? It didn't make sense. Fairy dust never lied. It had never failed. It always did what the user requested or required and in her case, it had led Regina to her destiny all those years ago.

Teeth nibbled at her lower lip in both concentration and consternation. This was _not _how this should have happened. Regina and Robin should be together. Fairy dust _never _lies. She'd used it the way she'd been shown when she was younger and it had worked. Regina had found her soulmate. Robin was it. Marian should not be here because she did not belong. She'd died in the past; Robin had confirmed it just weeks ago. And besides, Marian should never have met him to begin with. If only Regina had listened to her years ago, she'd have avoided all of this heartache!

_I was afraid. Anger was all I had. What would I be without it?_

Tinkerbell sighed. Regina's fears had always kept her back, held her from living a full life and then she'd taken a chance. At whose urging, she didn't know, but she'd opened herself up to love again. Tinkerbell hadn't known Regina before Daniel's death, but she'd known her just after it, after becoming the queen. She'd seen that young girl's longing for love, but too afraid to open herself up. She'd seen Regina's reaction to Robin these last weeks, quiet and watchful at first. Afraid to take those first steps. To lower the gates and allow him in. And then it had happened and Tinkerbell had been so happy for her friend. Even though she held her cards close, she could see Regina was joyous and at peace. She'd let the past go. She'd set aside differences and worked side by side with former enemies, especially Snow and Emma, towards a common goal. _And_ she'd been in love.

That was painfully obvious to Tinkerbell, though she wondered if anyone else could see it. If Regina herself had even recognized the signs. And here was Marian. In Storybrooke. Where she didn't belong. _When _she didn't belong. This definitely wasn't right…Robin should be with Regina. He was _her_ true love. But could he also be Marian's? Was it possible to be the true love of two people?

Emma had definitely created a cluster, as Regina would say. Tinkerbell didn't quite know what she meant by 'cluster,' but she was sure it wasn't good. Bringing forward someone in time defied the laws of magic and there would be repercussions. Some may not be apparent now, but they would be manifested. And Tink feared the outcome. Balance must be maintained. Rumpelstiltskin was fond of saying that all magic came with a price. This magic would come with a hefty price, one she wasn't sure Emma would be able to handle.

Regina put on her pair of black pumps, sexy and sleek and smoothed her blouse to ease the wrinkles. One last glance at her face and body in the mirror and she was ready. Her gaze caught critically. Could anyone see? Tell that she'd been crying last night? Her eyes didn't look red and swollen, did they? Her nose…a bit red and her cheeks naturally flushed. Her hair was perfectly styled, the ends doing that flippy thing Robin loved to tangle—

Her mind stuttered on that thought. He wouldn't be tangling his fingers in her hair anymore. He wouldn't be kissing her or holding her or telling her things work out when they're supposed to or—

Regina shut down her thoughts, blanked her mind. She could feel the hurt and anger and pain and helplessness rising up again and she couldn't take that. If she was going to go out there and show them, all of them, that she was fine, she couldn't think of him. Thinking of him led down to all sorts of dangerous paths, most of which would end in Marian's death.

A bitter laugh bubbled up. She really had changed. Because if she hadn't, Regina would have killed Marian on sight and that would not have solved a damned thing. With Marian dead, she loses Robin. With Marian around, she loses Robin. She couldn't win for anything. It seemed she was destined to be alone. Hardening her thoughts, Regina reminded herself Henry was all she needed, all she cared about. And now she needed to reconstruct her walls and pretend everything was alright. Because it had to be. Because it couldn't be anything other than all right.

Her musings were interrupted by the soft clatter of pans from downstairs. Henry was making her breakfast, she thought with a soft smile. He'd never done that before. He'd grown up so much in the last year that she'd missed, she thought with a pang. With one last look in the mirror, she headed downstairs with her satchel that carried her heart. She'd be placing that in a much safer place. Her vault.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked brightly, and she almost winced at the false cheerfulness. She didn't _do _cheerful.

Henry looked up from the stove where he was scrambling eggs. "Cheesy scrambled eggs and toast. I also cut up some strawberries and there are blueberries on the table."

"Thanks honey. You're growing up too fast," Regina said as she ruffled his hair as she passed by to make some coffee.

Henry scrambled for something to say. They'd not spent enough time together to touch on everything he'd done in New York. "Well, now that I remember, I can tell you all about New York and everything that we did and saw. It was so much fun."

Regina could tell he was trying to keep her mind off of things, but she appreciated the effort.

They spent breakfast with Henry reminiscing. He told her about going to Coney Island, riding the rollercoaster, going to the original Nathan's restaurant in Coney Island and having a hotdog and their amazing fries. Regina asked about Junior's restaurant in Brooklyn, the incredible cheesecakes there.

"Even if we can't go there, we can have it delivered. Since the curse is broken again, people can cross over. And Mom, it's the BEST cheesecake you'll have ever tasted in your life!"

With that gushing review, she thought she could afford to add a pound or two for the World's Best Cheesecake. A smile, genuine and unsolicited, crossed her face and for a moment she forgot about her heartaches and enjoyed this moment with her son.

After breakfast, she helped Henry clean up and the two of them gathered their bags and headed out. Regina liked to drive to her office and then walk Henry to school, giving them more time to catch up. However, the walk took them right past Granny's and Regina braced herself in case Robin came out. Her eyes lasered on that front door as they passed by it hoping and praying that he wouldn't come out with his happy family, smiling wife and adorable son because she didn't think she could take it so soon, but it didn't happen. They didn't come out and she felt a pang of disappointment, which was crazy and idiotic because was she really a sucker for more heartache?

Shaking her head, she caught up to Henry, who was almost to the library, and continued their conversation. "So did you get to go to Katz's Deli? I've heard that deli has the best sandwiches in all of Ne—"

Regina's sentence was cut off as the bell overhead the door to the library jingled signaling someone was coming out. Regina almost plowed into Robin. They brushed up against each other and for a moment, she was transported to the forest and bark against her back and the wet, not just of the air but of the press of his lips against hers.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Regina stepped over two feet back, needing desperately to put space between them. His eyes tried to catch hers, but she couldn't look at him. She could feel the moisture in her eyes welling and she blinked furiously to fight it back. Just when she thought she'd lost that battle, Marian followed behind Robin with Roland at her side and magically, the tears dried and her mayoral persona fixed itself into place not a moment too soon. "Good morning," she murmured, trying to appear unaffected.

"Regina…" Robin's voice trailed off. He was just as shocked as her at seeing each other. It'd only been twenty-four hours and yet it seemed like a lifetime that she'd seen him. So much had changed within a span of seconds last night.

"Good morning Roland," Regina said tentatively with a glance in Marian's general direction. She couldn't look at her either.

"Regina!" he exclaimed and ran over to hug her. Regina knelt down to reciprocate and inhaled the baby smell of him. Five and he still smelled like innocence and forest. She tickled him and he giggled.

Marian reached for her son before Robin stayed her hand, shaking his head. The least he could do was allow Regina this. He knew she cared deeply for his little boy.

"Did you find a good book at Belle's?" Regina asked him, studiously staring into his eyes and pointedly ignoring his parents. She needed a little bit more strength for that conversation and strangely enough, their son was going to provide it.

"Uh huh," he nodded emphatically. "I got a book about a jungle and a boy who lived there. Could you read me some?" he asked innocently.

Regina's breath caught and a shard of pain slammed into her. "No, honey, but your mama will read it to you," she said achingly, the breath knocked out of her, and a small vindictive part of her skeptically wondered if she could even read.

"Roland," Robin interrupted, "we'd better get you off to school." He could tell Regina wasn't right. He knew her. He knew this was killing her, to pretend that nothing was wrong, that it was normal for your lover's wife to come back from the dead and reinsert herself into a life you wanted and strived for, a life you thought you'd never have. Anger worked its way into his heart. Fate could be a cruel bitch, he thought bitterly.

"Yes, darling, come along," Marian said and reached for her boy, tugging him along past Regina and Henry, her eyes worriedly fixed on Regina's for a moment. Looking back at Robin, there was a question in her eyes.

"I'll be right along," he reassured and when they were out of earshot he said, "Regina, I'm sorry. There aren't any words to explain…" His voice trailed off because he couldn't get the words past the knot in his throat.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Robin. You don't need a second chance because your first is here," Regina said with a brittle smile. "Be with your family. You deserve your happy ending." There wasn't a choice to be made. If it had been Daniel instead, she'd have run right to him. A part of her whispered that she'd moved on, that she wouldn't have chosen him, but she shut that part of herself down immediately. Thinking like that would only lead to false hope. And God knew, she didn't need any more false hope. She was done with hope and second chances. And fucking fairy dust.

Robin moved to grasp her hand, but two things happened instantaneously. Regina violently moved back and Henry moved in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said, a mix of anger, sadness, and determination coloring his voice. "You have your family. You made your choice," he said firmly. His body fairly vibrated with anger and protectiveness. He had shot up over the last year and although still a foot (at least) shorter than Robin, he honestly thought he could take him right now with the way he was feeling. His mom deserved better than second string.

Regina's heart hammered in her bag. Her head was feeling light, heat was rushing into her face, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. "Have a good day, Mr. Locksley." Brushing past him, she and Henry headed toward the middle school, which thankfully was in the opposite direction of the elementary school Roland attended.

She didn't look back.

Which is why she didn't see Robin turn to watch her go, a tumult of emotions vying for supremacy in his eyes, regret being the most prominent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ok, seriously, this is the LAST update for at least a week. Maybe two. I know I said no more because of the Con this weekend, but I couldn't help it. More OQ and angst ahead. Keep in mind: OutlawQueen is endgame. And as always, please R&R.

* * *

"Where's Henry?" Hook asked as he slid into the seat across from Emma. He glanced at her half-eaten plate of pancakes and eggs and signaled Ruby over to take his order. "I'll have the same, please." She smiled cheekily at him and Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at his flirting. "Can't help it love that every woman wants me."

"Not if I rearrange your face," Emma retorted.

Killian only grinned and then his smile faded. "Have you seen Regina? Has anyone?"

"Not this morning. Henry pealed out of here to look for her about an hour or so ago. I haven't seen Mom and Dad."

"So he knows?" Killian asked, taking a sip of tea that Ruby set down.

Emma sighed. "Yes, I told him. I hope Regina's all right. It was a hell of a shock." Emma shook her head lightly, completely torn at the turn of events. She'd honestly liked this new Regina. Happy, light, the darkness chased away. She'd been happy, joyous even and Emma could see that the darkness in her eyes that had haunted her since the day they'd met was gone. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually feel bad about it. She had changed so much. She'd deserved her happy ending, as Henry would say."

"Regina can take care of herself, love. She's always been resilient. Besides, you couldn't let her die," he reiterated, parroting her response from that time.

Emma gave him a skeptical look. "You're the one who kept telling me that I couldn't change time. Go ahead. Say I told you so," she said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Killian hesitated, but in the end, couldn't help himself. "Pet, you brought back into the future someone that by all rights should be dead now. She should have died a long time ago and instead, she's here. In our town. Where and, more importantly, when she shouldn't be. Who knows what the repercussions of this choice are going to be? All magic comes at a price, Emma, and I hope we're able to bear it this time 'round." He thought of the Dark One and his quest for magic and power. Of Regina's quest for revenge that had led her to cast a dark curse that eventually was broken and the cost of that revenge. In the end, each had paid a steep price. Would Emma be able to bear the cost?

* * *

Robin lightly jogged to catch up with Marian and Roland. "Off to school now," he said cheerily and he prayed only he could hear the false ring in his tone.

Marian looked at him with soft and loving eyes and he couldn't help it that a part of him reached for her. Ecstatic she was alive and in his arms. He'd spent so much time mourning her and now she was here and well and it seemed a dream. She was his love. His wife. The mother of his child.

Marian smiled at him. "I guess you're right. She doesn't quite seem the Evil Queen anymore, not if she treats Roland like that."

Robin responded with something, but he wasn't really paying attention as he was lost in his own thoughts.

His Marian was with him…Even so, he could feel another part of him, deeper inside, that revolted when he kissed his wife, pressed his lips to hers tenderly, as if kissing her was a betrayal of some kind. A betrayal to a woman with dark and haunted eyes. A woman who had called him her destiny and said he was her second chance at love.

_You don't need a second chance because your first is here. _

He remembered the look in her eyes when she'd said that. A lance of pain she couldn't quite hide and instinctively he'd reached for her, not really thinking, just wanting to make the pain there go away. He'd never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. In such a short time, she'd become…

His heart beat sluggishly in his chest. He could feel the possibility there, the sense that he he'd been standing on a precipice about to take flight on a journey that could have changed his life…a rollercoaster like the one Henry had described to him a few days ago. But he'd never know now. A book he'd only begun to read, the cover dusty and ragged, but the pages pristine and the beginning of the story beautiful. But he'd never read it, never finish it, never read the words inked in and discover the ending.

His breath came slow and aching.

He'd never know what he could have had.

* * *

Regina dropped Henry off and immediately set off, not to her office like she'd originally told Henry, but toward her crypt. She needed to find out what ingredients she had for the potion she'd make. And this time, she'd be altering it quite a bit. It wouldn't be so damned easy to break it this time. A simple kiss won't work. Even Henry's. And sure as hell not that outlaw's.

When she reached the crypt, Regina looked around, ensured that no one had followed her—just who would follow her? Who would care?—and entered, releasing the spell she'd cast to protect it. Bypassing her mother and father's tombs, she walked further and found her ingredients. So many to choose from and she'd not catalogued them by type of spell, but rather by substance – plant, animal or other material. Rummaging through the different drawers, she found four of the six ingredients she needed. Two were only found in the forest and were exceedingly rare. Lips thinned in annoyance, Regina was not happy she'd have to travel there to get what she needed. All she needed was another run in with _him. _Because these particular ingredients, falce root and sleay leaves, were rare, they were only found in his part of the forest, or at least, that's where she'd last seen them growing. And because Regina didn't want to wait longer than necessary for this particular spell, she'd chance the encounter. The faster she acquired her ingredients, the quicker she could forget and this damnable ache in her chest would subside and eventually fade away.

She'd have to wait for nightfall however. She didn't want anyone getting wind of her plans. What business of theirs was it anyway? And this particular potion would only be affecting her and not anyone else. Her mind leaped on Robin Hood for a moment and her lips twisted bitterly. She doubted he'd even care when she started acting like she didn't know him, which would be blissfully soon. He had his wife. He had his family. One kid and probably another on the way if their reunion had gone the way it looked like it would in Granny's diner. She laughed humorlessly. No, she definitely didn't want to watch as his wife grew round with their child when it should have been her.

A fresh wave of pain hit her and she tried to blink back tears unsuccessfully. They spilled over like the water from a fall and she didn't bother to wipe her eyes. A child. She hadn't realized until that moment that it could have been possible with Robin. She'd never thought of it before, having her own. Leopold had had Snow and although he had come to her in the night, it hadn't been with the intention of having another heir, not that she'd have allowed that. It had been more perfunctory, a release without emotion. He'd only wanted her as a mother for Snow White.

And she loved Henry with everything in her, even though he wasn't her biological son. She'd raised him, fed him, changed his diapers, soothed every fear and fever… She'd never thought of having another child. Henry had always been enough. Until Robin Hood. Until now, she'd not even realized she'd been thinking of it. Until a little boy with chestnut locks that reminded her of him. Of the possibility of a new start. A journey she'd never take, a road she'd never travel.

Angrily brushing back the tears, she looked in the mirror on the wall and fixed her makeup, clearing the running mascara off her face and drying her eyes. A bit swollen, but she still looked like herself. Cold as ice on the outside, bruised and bleeding inside. She was so tired. Tired of losing. Tired of losing love. First Daniel. Now Robin. Both finite for different reasons. Both completely out of her reach. She was done with love and all its messy entanglements. No one would know. No one would ever know just how much she'd wanted that life.

* * *

Mary Margaret knocked tentatively at Regina's office. She'd first tried the mansion, but no one had been home and then she realized it was because it was a school day. Regina would have walked Henry to school and gone to her office after. Assuming it was any other day. Which it wasn't, she thought with a sigh, pulling the shade over Neal's carriage to protect his face from the sun. Nothing about the last day had been any other day. When she didn't answer, Mary Margaret turned back and started the walk toward Main Street. After a few minutes, she passed by Storybrooke Elementary School and saw Robin Hood and his wife waving to little Roland. Avoiding them would do no good, she thought. Besides, she had to see this Marian for herself. She crossed the street and met Robin's eyes as he turned slightly.

They were hooded and Mary Margaret could read many thoughts there. Regret. Happiness vying with remorse and pain. She smiled sympathetically and approached. "Good morning," she said brightly, trying for Marian's sake to ignore the Regina-sized elephant in the conversation.

The young woman turned. "Oh, yes, good morning to you too. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Marian."

"Snow White. Well, everyone here calls me Mary Margaret," she said warmly and shook the young woman's hand. She was really very pretty, sweet and innocent and she could see what had attracted Robin Hood to this young woman. "If you need help acclimating, getting new clothes or whatever, just let me know. I know how jarring it can be in a world you don't know."

Marian smiled her thanks. "I'm so happy you made it through. And you and the Ev—I mean, Regina, are no longer…" Marian looked confused.

Mary Margaret helped her out. "No, we've reached an…accord. Regina is now an ally. She's my grandson's mother."

Marian nodded, not really understanding, but this wasn't the time for long drawn out explanations. "That's…good. Robin told me how you had to defeat a wicked witch, the queen's own sister."

"Regina used light magic and we all helped. If not for her, then nothing we've worked for would have come to pass. We'd all be living in a very different future," Robin Hood interjected. He wanted to make it clear that Regina had helped a great deal. She'd changed for the better.

"That's very true. Regina has changed a great deal, Marian. You have nothing to fear from her." Though the words were spoken to Marian, Mary Margaret was addressing Robin and telling him without words that Regina would not come after Marian.

"I never doubted it," he replied. "Regina wouldn't…after everything…" he bit back the words that wanted to tumble out. He never believed for a second that he'd have to protect Marian from Regina. "Anyway, how are things?" He may have looked toward baby Neal but he was asking about Regina.

"Wonderful. As well as can be expected. You know, with an infant," Mary Margaret added. Regina's going to be fine. Just take care of yourself and your family. You have your obligations. I'll make sure Regina gets through this, she conveyed silently.

Compassion shone through her eyes and Robin was grateful, relief in every line of his face. He couldn't be there for Regina. He'd only make things worse, but he was glad that she had people who could be. The question was if she would take the help. His queen was ever so prideful and stubborn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I am EXCEEDINGLY sorry for the massive delay in Chapter 7's submission. I had to work out some things in my head that took longer than anticipated for the direction of the story. Please enjoy and as always R&R. :)

* * *

Setting the alarm for city hall and locking her office door, Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the day was over and she could get out of here. Spending the day at the office balancing the books and trying to find money to renovate old streets was monotonous and exceedingly tiring. And a completely thankless job. Why she'd ever wanted to be the mayor…

The way she felt now, Regina would gladly relinquish the position. Her back ached from being hunched over her desk, her neck strained from one position most of the day, and there was a pounding, throbbing, relentless headache that had taken up residence in her temple and was currently conducting a march in her head.

All of that faded within minutes of leaving the office building and heading toward her car. It was finally night. She'd spent all day cooped up in her office to avoid going outside and possibly running into _him _again and she was ready. Her body buzzed with the idea that her goal was so near. All she had to do was find those two missing ingredients in the forest and then she'd be able to mix her potion and blessedly forget.

Everything.

Regina peeled out of the parking lot and headed straight toward the south side of town, away from Robin and his 'merry' men, to find the ingredients. It took her only about ten minutes to get to where she wanted to be, as the area she was going to search was very conveniently located near her office. Grabbing a flashlight as it was dusk and would soon be completely dark, Regina headed into the forest, pushing at branches and preventing them from smacking her in the forehead. How anyone could consider the forest their home was beyond her, she thought sourly. How he'd raised his son there was incomprehensible. It was dark and damp, full of mosquitoes—she thought she could feel about to latch on as she swatted at one on her neck—and things that made noises, weird noises, and possibly bears…

"…And lions and tigers, oh my," Regina muttered sarcastically. She'd had enough of Oz for a lifetime. Yet a pang of regret still managed to surprise her at the death of her 'big sister.' She knew what Zelena had gone through. It had been like looking in a mirror. To quote an often-used phrase, she'd "been there, done that." A part of her felt exceedingly sad and ached at the thought she'd never be able to help Zelena get through that period of hate and self-destructive behavior. They'd never be a family. It would have been nice to have family in town. Henry…she loved that boy like he was her blood, but he wasn't. There was no one in town that was kin to her in that way. And there now never would be.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she listed slightly when she lost her balance tripping over a root and Regina smothered an expletive. She fucking _hated _the forest. (Never mind she'd loved it just a short week earlier.) After about another 25 minutes of walking through the brush and between massive trees that looked like they'd been planted or seeded hundreds of years ago, Regina reached the area she thought she'd last seen the two plants.

Her gaze drifted and landed on a fallen tree about fifty feet away. The tree. Where a thief had pilfered a letter written not about her. For a moment, she could almost see them, sitting side by side, her staring off in the distance, thinking of a letter that had always brought her comfort and solace and completely oblivious to the soul-deep look he'd been giving her.

_Stunning in every way. _

Regina laughed self-deprecatingly. What would he say now that his wife is back? She was probably nothing but a memory to him. A part of her vehemently protested that thought, but she shoved it down. Hope had no place here. The back of Regina's neck began to itch slightly, and she whirled around, fireball in hand, eyes narrowed and searching the ever-darkening forest floor and foliage for an intruder. Her instincts were never wrong, and they told her something was out there.

Watching.

Waiting.

A rustle in the brush produced a deer grazing on some leaves that she almost barbequed on the spot. A bit of relief relaxed her position and she drew her arm back, extinguishing the flame. She sighed in annoyance and turned around, continuing her search for the two missing ingredients. Why did she have to run out of those two? Spying a familiar leaf, Regina brushed aside the undergrowth to reveal one of the two ingredients she was looking for: falce root. Ripping out a chunk, she pocketed the rest and continued her search. Another ten minutes and she found the sleay leaves. These had to be picked cautiously, otherwise the thorns associated with the leaves would scratch and scar, never mind the fact the thorns were poisonous.

It was dark by the time she got back to her car and drove back home. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Mary Margaret's car in the driveway and she could see the shadow of the young woman in the driver's seat. Exiting her own car and walking over, she stopped at the door and waited impatiently, one eyebrow raised.

Mary Margaret rolled down her window, a guilty look on her face. "I thought you'd be home ages ago."

"I went for a walk," Regina said dryly, narrowing her eyes. "What is it that you want? I am not in the mood for a heart to heart."

"I've only come to check on you," Mary Margaret said and hurriedly rolled the window back up and exited the car, following the quick footsteps of the queen to the front door and into her house. "I was…worried," she added, pushing through tentatively.

Regina turned around. "_Now _you're worried about me. Where was your concern a few days ago when your daughter brought back the dead?" she sniped.

Mary Margaret's breath caught in her throat, her mouth opened on a word, but then she closed it. She was right. Mary Margaret hadn't chased after Regina. No one had. Most of them had been rooted to their seats in stunned disbelief; those that were closest to the conversation and overheard what had occurred…some of them had wanted to see how she was, but were afraid. Others…and yet there were others, spiteful and still bitter, that reveled in Regina's misery. Mary Margaret had seen it in some of their faces and it had prompted her to give them piercingly dirty looks.

"Regina, Emma was…she didn't mean for that to happen. Can't you see that it wouldn't have been right to just leave her there?" Mary Margaret was conflicted. Emma shouldn't have changed the past, but on the other hand, she couldn't have just let someone die.

"That's exactly what she should have done!" Regina hissed. "Regardless of who killed Marian, me or the Goddamned Tooth Fairy for all we know, that woman was going to die if it was fated. By my hand or someone else's. You don't fuck with Fate, Snow, and yet your daughter did. And there will be consequences. I just hope _she _is the one to deal with them instead of someone else, as is usually the case. Your daughter has a knack for not taking responsibility for her actions. _Nothing _is ever Emma's fault."

Angrily, Regina moved into her kitchen and dumped her bag on the counter, its contents spilling out over the granite. Opening a cabinet, she gathered the remainder of the ingredients and pulled out a mortar and pestle, angrily beginning to mix her potion.

"Regina…I'm sorry for what Emma did. Bringing back Marian complicated things with Robin," she apologized. Mary Margaret's voice trailed off, watching her mixing and grinding something into the mortar. "What are you doing? Isn't it a little late for mixing herbs?"

Regina laughed shortly. "These aren't herbs, or at least, none that you eat in a meal. Just leave, Snow, none of this is your business."

A bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. "Regina, what are you doing? Is that a potion of some kind? You don't need to do this, whatever it is you're doing."

She looked up sharply. "And just what do you think it is I'm doing?"

"Something for Marian? Or Robin Hood? It's not their fault that things happened the way they did. Neither of them deserve it," she said passionately, throwing out ideas based on events from the past.

Regina laughed and it wasn't a pretty sound. "After all this time, these last two years, and you're still quick to think the worst of me? Well, nice to know things haven't changed all that much," she gritted, and the words were like glass, cutting and deep.

Mary Margaret took a bracing breath, let it out in relief. "So it's not for them…" If not for them, then for who? And the lightbulb went off. "Regina, whatever it is you're going to do to yourself, you can't."

"It's none of your concern," she bit out. "None. It won't affect anyone but me."

"What are you going to do?" Mary Margaret began to ruminate out loud. "They're in town, you'll have to see them eventually, Regina. I mean it's not like you can avoid them, pretend they don't exist." Avoidance. Pretend. Memory spells. "You're making yourself a memory spell!"

Reaching over, she grabbed Regina's hands, clutching them desperately. "Regina, that is not the way to get through this. And what's more, you can't do that. Your relationship with him isn't over."

"With his wife back from the dead, I'd say it is," Regina retorted angrily, another lance of pain shooting to the empty place where her heart should be. "Now get your hands off me before you lose them." Rage was bubbling up and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to contain it for much longer. All the hurt and anger and pain of the last few days was starting to get to her and escape the carefully constructed box she'd placed all of it into.

"This isn't the end for the two of you, Regina. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Robin does love you. Deeply. I saw how the two of you were together. He cares about you. I think he just needs to sort things out with Marian and he will come back to you. I feel it in my bones. Regina, when I look at you two, I see myself and Charming. You're the one who taught me that true love is the greatest magic of all. Believe that he will come back to you. Trust in him. Trust in the two of you," Mary Margaret pled passionately.

Regina shook her head, not wanting to believe, not wanting to hope again and then have that hope shattered and two tears escaped from her closed eyes. She felt the soft brush of Mary Margaret's hand against her cheek and it reminded her of the times when they were young that she'd brushed the tears off Snow's cheek.

"Don't let this week's pain push you into something you'll regret, Regina. Trust in him. Trust in yourself. Things will work out the way they're meant to be. I believe that," she said softly and Mary Margaret entreated Regina with her eyes, wishing her to believe in herself. She deserved happiness, so much happiness. She'd grown so much in the last two years, emotionally and mentally, and deserved her happily ever after.

Regina took a deep breath and released it, and along with it all of her negative emotions. All that was left was a bone deep weariness. "I'm tired, Snow, I'm tired of fighting for something that I never seem to be able to hold on to. I'm tired, period."

"Then let me do the fighting for you," she said simply and watched as her former step-mother's expression turned quizzical.

"Why? After everything that I've done to you, why?"

"Because I still remember the young woman who saved my life that day in the meadow. Because I remember the love in her eyes and the carefree expression on her face and I wish that for you again. Your heart will find its way to happiness, Regina. I believe it, even if you don't. Let me fight for you. Don't take the easy way out and take that potion. It won't solve anything. Believe me, I know. I took it once to forget Charming and it darkened my heart. Yours has started to heal. Don't let it become black again."

Regina took a deep breath and let it out, the ache in her chest still there, but slightly dulled. Hope was rising and she tried to squash it, but it was stubborn. And she really did want happiness. She'd had a taste of it with Robin, a brief note of love and joy in her life and she'd felt her heart lighten, its burden removed slightly. She wanted that back, more than anything. "It's not the answer," she said wearily and watched as a bright smile lit up Mary Margaret's face before she embraced Regina. It was still a shock to her system, this woman who should hate her but didn't, actually caring about her.

Mary Margaret helped Regina clean up, placing the mortar in the sink, wiping down the countertops, and then left with another hug, another surprising embrace that Regina had to force herself from pulling back. It was natural for someone to hug you to say goodbye, she reminded herself. She watched her leave and was about to close the door again when she saw a shadow by the tree in the front yard. It moved and came closer and Regina readied herself, preparing to draw a fireball if needed.

But the shadow seemed familiar…

And as the light from the moon illuminated her visitor as he came cautiously closer, Regina's breath caught at the blue eyes staring back at her.


End file.
